


Compressive Strength

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic), Buhay Kolehiyo
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Pole Dancing, well i believe this is a crackfic so its a crackfic sorry guys
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: Bago pa masagot ni Cessie ang tanong ni Salle, nagdilim ang lahat ng ilaw sa bar. Nagbukas ang spotlight sa gitna ng isang platform sa harap ng lahat ng mga mesa't upuan. Kung saan may nakatirik na metal pole.Lumabas si Neo sa stage.





	Compressive Strength

**Author's Note:**

> hi mga ka-buko, si cheya to kung limot nyo na kong lahat!!
> 
> pero haha fun fact 2017 ko pa to sinulat oh mygod nahanap ko sya ulet sa files ko so ayun andito na ulet kaya... charan!!!! di ko na maalala kung under what circumstances ko to naisulat lmao kasing high ba ko ng eagle cement i guess we will never know *shrugs*
> 
> btw is this what u call a crackfic? i think yes.

Nangangati pa rin ang puwet ni Neo. Hindi naman siya natatae. Hindi lang talaga siya mapakali sa kanyang kinauupuan simula nang tinabihan ni Don si Salle. Buong gabing magkaharap sa mesa nila sa Beach si Neo at Salle ngunit kaya pa ring bilangin ni Neo kung ilang beses pa lang siya tinignan ni Salle sa mata. Kaya, buong gabi na rin talagang nangangati si Neo.

  
“Kuya! Kuyaaaaaa!” Sigaw ni Cessie, tipsy at may hawak na Smirnoff Mule sa kaliwang kamay at Red Horse sa kabila. Sumandal si Cessie sa gilid ni Salle at nahulog ang kanyang iniingatang green and white bomber jacket na palaging nakasabit sa mga balikat niya.

Napakunot ang noo ni Salle habang inaabot sa sahig ang nahulog na jacket, “Cess, stop drinking na. May grade consultations ka pa bukas, right?”

  
Tumawa si Cessie. Naging halakhak ang tawa. Naging pag-ubo. Naging pa-duwal. Tumayo si Faye mula sa tabi ni Neo upang tulungan si Salle asikasuhin ang nasusukang si Cessie. Tumulong na rin si Ace. Inakay na nila Faye si Cessie papunta sa direksyon ng banyo, “Kami na ni Ace bahala, Salle.”

  
Bago pa maka-imik si Salle, wala na ang tatlo. Tinapik ni Iya ang braso niya, “‘Yaan mo na. Baka mas mauna ka pang mahimatay keysa kay Cessie.”

  
Napangiti si Tomas habang nagsasalin ng Jose Cuervo sa shotglass ni Phil, “Tulog ka na, bro.”

  
“Bottom’s up na ulit, Neo!” Anunsyo ni Phil habang inaabot kay Neo ang pang-sampu na yatang round ng shot. Tinitigan ni Neo ang alak ng ilang segundo bago niya ininom ang shot na parang juice lang. Hindi man lang nag-chaser si gago.

  
Nagsalin ulit si Tomas, ipinasa naman ngayon ni Phil ang shotglass sa direksyon ni Salle. Kinindatan ni Tomas si Salle, “O kaya naman, inom ka na lang.”

  
“Map, take care of that for me muna, please.” Inabot ni Salle kay Don ang kanyang jacket at shinot ang Jose Cuervo.

  
Pumalumbaba si Mia, bakas ang kalasingan sa kanyang ngiti. “Eh? Map talaga. Cute naman ng tawag ni Salle sa’yo.”

Namula si Don. Siniko siya ni Salle na tumatawa, “Hindi niyo pa nga nakikita ‘yung eyes niya. Sobrang cute.”

  
“Ganu’n? May pa-cute?” Tanong ni Mia. “Tomas! Isa pa ngang shot!”

  
Agad inabutan ni Phil si Mia ng punong shotglass, “Mia, what are you planning? Alam kong meron.”

  
Nagsalita si Mia after niya mag bottom’s up, “For me, akin na muna si Neo. At Iya, please wake up Addie.” Sabay tumawa si Mia na nauwi pa sa sinok, “Pleaseeee?”

Niyugyog ni Iya si Addie. Bagsak pa rin siya, tumutulo na rin ang laway nito sa mesa. Hinihigit na ni Mia si Neo patayo, “Mia, what the fuck?”

  
Hinigit ni Mia sa tenga si Neo papalayo ng ilang hakbang at binulungan ito, “Ano? Wanna lose to that jacket-holding Intra boy? Or you wanna show him kung sino ba talaga ang higher standard sa inyo?”

  
Tumingin pabalik si Neo sa mesa nila. Nagtatawanan ang lahat puwera na lamang si Addie na kalahating tulog pa rin. Mukha namang masaya si Iya na nagawa niyang gisingin ang kaibigan at ngumunguya na lang ng pulutang isaw.

  
Malakas na tumawa si Phil, “Sige nga, Don! Anong formula nun?”

  
“Ng ano?"

  
“Concrete. Yung compressive strength.”

  
“Load in Newton divided by area of a cube in millimeter squared.”

  
Ngumiti si Salle. Parang lumiwanag ang mukha nito, nawala ang bakas ng antok. Inakbayan niya si Don, “Diba! Sabi na, eh. Magaling ‘to, eh!”

  
Gamit ng kanyang libreng kamay, inusog ni Salle ang kanyang bandehado ng Sisig papunta kay Mapua. “Sisig, Map! Kumain ka ha! Hati tayo. Wala ka nang ginawa kungdi study.”

  
Kinurot ni Mia si Neo, “So? Papalag ka ba or no? Eagle ka ba talaga o sisiw lang?”

  
Tumalikod si Neo sa mesa nila at naglakad patungo sa likod ng makeshift stage ng bar. Sumunod si Mia sa kanya.

  
“O, saan naman pupunta yung mga ‘yun?” Tanong ni Faye na kababalik lang kasama nina Ace at Cessie. Niyakap ni Cess ni Salle. Bumalik na sa pag-iinom ang buong gang.

  
“Yuck, Cessie, you smell like suka.”

  
“But, kuyaaaaaaaaaaaa. I wanna watch theemmmm.”

  
“Cessie, ano bang gagawin nina Mia?”

“Just you waaaaaaait. Patience is key, kuya naman eh. I have to make pa-cute pa nga kila manong para maipasok namin ‘yung equipment na gagamitin nila.”

  
“Equipment?”

  
Bago pa masagot ni Cessie ang tanong ni Salle, nagdilim ang lahat ng ilaw sa bar. Nagbukas ang spotlight sa gitna ng isang platform sa harap ng lahat ng mga mesa't upuan. Kung saan may nakatirik na metal pole. 

  
“Equipment?” Sabay na sigaw nina Faye, Salle, Phil at Iya.

  
Ngumiti si Cess, “Yes, equipment!”

  
Lumabas si Neo sa stage at naglakad pa-gitna, sa harap ng pole. Tinanggal nito ang kanyang necktie at ibinato sa direksyon ni Salle na sakto namang tumama sa mukha niya.

  
“Neo…?” Tanong ni Salle sa sarili.

  
Nagsimula ang kabog ng drums. Sinimulan ni Neo ang pagtanggal sa kanyang asul na polo. Sa bawat butones na natatanggal, mas napanganganga si Salle na hawak pa rin ang necktie ni Neo. Nagsimulang magka-lyrics ang drum instrumental sa pagbato ni Neo sa kanyang polo sa sahig. Gumigiling si Neo sa pole, makintab ang kanyang katawan dahil sa pagtutok ng spotlight sa gumuguhit na pawis nito.

  
EAGLE CEMENT ANG MATIBAY!

  
Giling. Kagat labi. Kembot.

  
EAGLE CEMENT ANG MATIBAY!

  
Tinaas ni Neo ang kanyang paa. Kiniskis ang kanyang katawan sa metal pole.

  
EAGLE CEMENT ANG MATIBAY!

  
Indak. Kembot. Lawit dila.

  
EAGLE HIGH SA TIBAY!

  
“Salle, matibay ka ba?”

  
SA STANDARD NG PINAS HIGHER ANG EAGLE CEMENT!

  
“Neo…”

  
SA STANDARD NG MUNDO HIGHER ANG EAGLE CEMENT!

  
“Salle, sumagot ka.”

  
SA COMPRESSIVE STRENGTH HIGHER ANG EAGLE CEMENT!

  
“Neo, please…”

  
EAGLE HIGH SA TIBAY!

  
“Answer me, Salle.”

  
EAGLE HIGH SA TIBAY!

  
“Neo. Marupok po c acoe.”

  
Natapos ang kanta. Hindi pa rin inaalis ni Neo ang mga mata niya kay Salle. Taas-baba ang dibdib ni Neo sa hingal.

  
“Woo! Neo! Neo! Neo!” Sigaw ng buong tropa.

  
Neo… Neo… Neo… Nahulog si Salle.

  
“Ack!”

  
Dumilat si Salle. Puting kisame. Matinding sikat ng araw mula sa malaking bintana. Napaupo siya. Kumirot ang ulo ni Salle na parang hinihila ang bawat ugat nito.

“Neo-neo-neo ka diyan. Tagal mong magising. I’m already running late and I need you to lock the door for me. Tulog ka na lang ulit after.” Lumingon si Salle sa direksyon kung saan nanggagaling ang boses. Nakaupo sa kama si Neo, nakakunot ang kanyang noo at magulo ang buhok. Hindi rin pantay ang pagkaka-ayos ng kanyang kurbata. Tumayo si Salle at nalaman niya na boxer shorts lang ang suot niya. Nginitian niya si Neo na inirapan siya. Naglakad sila patungo sa pinto ng condo unit ni Neo.

  
Binuksan ni Neo ang pinto at tumingin kay Salle, “Help yourself with whatever food na mahanap mo. I think Mia and Cessie stuffed the ref before they left last night.”

  
“Hanggang what time ba class mo?”

  
“Five.”

  
“Okay. Take care.”

  
“Sure.”

  
Ni-lock ni Salle ang pinto pagka-alis ni Neo. Simple lang ang disenyo ng unit niya. Black, white and blue ang color scheme. Typical. Napansin ni Salle ang isang kahon na nakapatong sa navy blue couch ni Neo. Lumapit si Salle at nakita ang dalawang sticky note na nakadikit sa ibabaw nito.

 

_Dear kuya,_  
_Alam kong nag-enjoy ka. We’re giving this to you in hopes for a part two. Labyu. ‘Wag kang uuwi or else hindi ko ibibigay sa’yo yung blue gummy bears na sinasabi mong kamukha ni Neo._  
_Ang pinakamamahal mong little sister in the whole wild world,_ _Cessie_

 

  
_Neo,_  
_You know what I taught you. Last night is just the beginning._  
_-Mia_

 

Binasa ni Salle ang label sa kahon. X-Pole. Imported from the UK. Halos sabunutan na ni Salle ang kanyang sarili. Sana kasing dali rin basahin ang label nila ni Neo sa label ng kahon ng dancing pole na ginamit ni Neo kagabi, tipong may malaki pang logo. “Marupok po c acoe,” bulong ni Salle. Sana pwedeng ‘pass the message’ na lang. Ibubulong ni Salle ang lahat sa matibay na sementong pader ni Neo, tapos ibubulong na lang ng din pader kay Neo. Load in Newtons? Didivide pa? Malamang, magpipira-piraso lang si Salle.

**Author's Note:**

> so ayon, mga ka-buko, comment at kudos naman kayo dyan! kitakits sa susunod na fic (?????)
> 
> dm nyo lang ako sa [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cheyalinn) o kaya mag-message sa [curious cat](http://www.curiouscat.me/cheyaa) ng tungkol sa kahit ano, buko-related man o hindi ;)


End file.
